Absorption refrigeration and heat pump systems are known including a generator unit having boiler, analyzer and rectifier portions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,522 (Sept. 6, 1966 to McNeely) discloses a generator unit with an upwardly extending analyzer portion, a rectifier portion (or triple heat exchanger) extending outwardly from the top of the analyzer portion and a boiler (called the "generator") connected at the outside end of a separation chamber, which extends outwardly from the bottom end of the analyzer. A first coil extends from the reservoir helically upwardly through the analyzer and then outwardly through the rectifier (the first coil is called an inner heat exchange coil in the rectifier portion). An outer heat exchange coil surrounds the first coil in the rectifier portion dividing the rectifier into an interior weak liquor (called strong absorbent) outlet conduit, a rich liquor (called weak absorbent) inlet conduit, and an outermost refrigerment outlet conduit. Generator units of generally similar designs are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Number Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,270,516 September 6, 1966 McNeely 3,270,523 September 6, 1966 McNeely 3,279,204 October 18, 1966 Palmatier 3,626,716 December 14, 1971 Leonard ______________________________________
Other references disclosing rectifiers of similar design include the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Number Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,191,551 February 27, 1940 Ullstrand 2,201,362 May 21, 1940 Bergholm 2,203,074 June 4, 1940 Anderson, Jr. ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,060 (Sept. 8, 1970 to Kruggel) discloses a generator unit having a reflux coil at it upper end but not a rectifier unit.
The present invention is designed to provide a maximum amount of heat exchange into the rich liquor under all operating conditions. The present invention is also designed to reduce the absorbent content of the refrigerent vapor leaving the generator while heating a coolant to a temperature approaching the minimum generator temperature and the maximum absorber temperature. The present invention is also designed to provide sufficient rectification of refrigerant vapor under all conditions. These goals are accomplished without reducing the differential between rich liquor concentration and weak liquor concentration and with a minimization of the boiler heat imput required to attain the concentration differential.